Plans
by bonusvampirus
Summary: In the early stages of Dexter's romantic relationship with Hannah, Lumen returns to Miami to team up with Dexter again. She and Hannah try to figure out where they stand with each other.


Title: Plans  
Summary: In the early stages of Dexter's romantic relationship with Hannah, Lumen returns to Miami to team up with Dexter again. She and Hannah try to figure out where they stand with each other.  
Rating: M for talk of murder and sex.  
Word Count: 1431  
Other Chapters: No.  
Disclaimer: Showtime owns Dexter and all rellated trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: Dexter/Hannah/Lumen  
Contains: polyamory, discussions of threesomes, AU on season seven  
Warnings: discussion of murder, discussion of rape

* * *

"That isn't what I sound like," Hannah said, slipping a cheeto between her lips. The pretty blonde teenager on the screen said something else, and Hannah shook her head and looked pointedly at Lumen for confirmation. "I _don't_ sound like that! Do I sound like that?"

"You don't sound like that," Lumen said, joining Hannah on the couch. "She does look a lot like you, though. You could be sisters."

"Knowing my father, that wouldn't surprise me," Hannah said. A second later, "Ugh, is she even southern?" She began to do some very intense searching on her iPhone, and a few minutes later, she smugly read aloud "'Cecilia Frazier is a seventeen-year-old actress from _Seattle, Washington_.'"

Lumen felt like she was expected to say something, but all she could really manage was a rather flat-sounding "Uh... How offensive?"

Hannah sighed. "Well, at least she's probably not my sister Don't think Daddy's ever been up to Washington." Hannah put her phone away and ate a few more cheetos. "Wayne was never that cute, either. You should have seen the pathetic thing he was calling a beard back then."

"Boys, right?" Lumen said, still not managed to get anything resembling real feeling into it. It wasn't really fair to compare the nerd who'd sat down next to Lumen at lunch when she was a sophomore in high school and explained to her that it was an _evolutionary imperative_ for her to go to the Holiday Dance with him, because her pretty face and his intellect would combine to make the perfect offspring to Wayne Randall.

The teenager on the screen cried and begged much-cuter-than-the-real-Wayne Randall to stop as he shoved his knife into a skinny guy in a Falcon's jersey, and Hannah sat there, eating cheetos and watching for any hint that the directors knew it was all an act. There wasn't anyone. With the exception of Lumen, Dexter, Debra, and Arlene Shram, everyone who knew or even suspected the truth about Hannah was dead. Hannah were meticulous killers. They took great pride in never making mistakes. Hannah was watching her lies be immortalized for the world on Crime TV, and she was transfixed. No fear. No remorse. She didn't quite look _happy_, but she looked... nostalgic.

Hannah noticed Lumen staring at her and turned to look at Lumen. "Valdosta seemed like such a big city back then," she said, smiling slightly. "Hell, _Thomasville_ seemed huge. I remember stopping at a gas station there, all smiles, just thinking... we'd made it." She laughed a little. "We were two-and-a-half hours from home, but we weren't in Alabama anymore, and I guess that was all it took to convince me that it was real..."

Lumen sank back a little bit. "I remember when the plane landed in Miami," she said. "After I ran out on my own wedding. That _feeling_, like... Like I had a whole new lease on life. Like I'd just narrowly escaped something terrifying and I didn't quite know what it was."

"I knew exactly what I was escaping," Hannah said. The pretty couple on the screen started to yell at each other about something. "Nothing was ever going to force me to go back."

"It doesn't last," Lumen said, sighing and shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Hannah said. "Six years in Juvie, an even worse stint in a half-way house, and a lifetime as Hannah McKay, the killer."

"Number thirteen," was all Lumen could say. Hannah stared at her for a while.

"You've killed all of the men who hurt you," Hannah said. She and Lumen locked eyes for a minute. "So why did you come back?"

'People kept getting raped," Lumen said. "Rapists kept getting away with it. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"It won't feel the same, you know," Hannah said. "I've solved a lot of my problems with poison, and it does feel different when it's not for revenge."

"'Revenge' is such a gross word," Lumen said, but she wasn't really sure that it was inaccurate. The fact that it left a bad taste in her mouth didn't really make it inaccurate, did it? Dexter thought of himself as a sort of Dark Avenger, but he wasn't, really. He was just a guy who liked to kill who found the only way he could to minimize the damage. He killed to kill, because he needed to. Lumen... maybe she needed to too, at this point. It gave the world an order that it just didn't seem to have anymore. It wasn't that Lumen thought she made a better Dark Avenger than Dexter did, but... Lumen killed to make things right.

"Okay," Hannah said, in a tone that didn't necessarily agree with Lumen, but which shut down the conversation either way.

The pretty blonde on television and crawled into a hotel bed with much-cuter-than-the-real-Wayne. Both of them were in pajamas that were several sizes too big and covered in blood.

"I just can't figure it out," Lumen said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You." Lumen swallowed hard. "I kill for closure, forever chasing that sense of justice. Dexter kills for pleasure. You kill... because you didn't want to go back to Alabama?"

Hannah ate another cheeto. Slowly.

"Selfishness," Hannah said. "I kill for selfishness, mostly." She glanced at the television. "I kill people who get in the way of things that I want."

"You don't think I'm one of those people, do you?"

Hannah looked confused for a second. "Why would you be? Dexter's not going to leave me, even if there's something going on between you two—"

"There's nothing going on between us," Lumen said quickly. "Not now. I don't know what Dexter's expecting but—"

"Dexter?" Hannah smirked. "Dexter isn't expecting anything. If I know him, he's tearing his hair over this. There's not a section in his father's Code on what to do when you're in a happy relationship and suddenly your old fling and Partner in Crime turns up and wants to pick up where you left off."

Lumen looked at her feet. "I guess I should have called first," she said. "I just didn't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter," Hannah said. "Dexter's going to do what I tell him to do."

Lumen raised her eyebrow.

"He's going to let you stay here as long as you like and he's going to pick up where he left off with you, because I don't like being his partner and clearly you do. You and he are going to pick up where you left off, and whatever does or doesn't happen between the two of you will either involve me or it'll be none of my business. He's going to tell Debra that he's dating you—it doesn't have to be true, but it'll be a nice explanation for why you're living with him—and she's going to back the fuck off me as a result. Meanwhile, Dexter and I are going to keep never seeing each other again on a fairly regular basis, because I like never seeing Dexter again as often as possible. Whatever happens between me and Dexter will either include your or be none of your business." Hannah smiled. "We'll have to make Harrison pinky-promise to keep a secret."

"Wow," Lumen said. She needed a few seconds to process everything she'd just heard before she could say any more than that. "You've thought this through."

"The last time I didn't think something through, I spend six years in juvie for it." Hannah said.

"When whatever happens between you and Dexter happens," Lumen said, "Do you _want_ it to involve me?"

Hannah smiled mysteriously. "Maybe."

"I've never been with a woman before," Lumen said. "Or been in a threesome before."

"There was once a time when you'd never killed before," Hannah pointed out. "I was fifteen the first time I took a life. I had no idea what I was doing and neither did the only other person around. Dexter was twenty-one with a lifetime of prep for his first time. You were thirty-two and scared but with a man you trusted. And here all three of us are, on equal footing. I wouldn't worry about inexperience. That never seems to matter in this house."

Lumen shook her head and laughed slightly, darkly, "Figures. Put two serial killers in a room and no matter what you're talking about, murder is always the great equalizer."

"Always," Hannah said, smiling.

Lumen nodded at the television, "I'm not on TV, though."

"That's a blessing, trust me."

"Right," Lumen said. "No one to butcher my accent."

Hannah laughed. "Exactly!"


End file.
